The Meeting SamCas
by LivinWasteland
Summary: Cas' singing sounds alot like talking and when Cas' starts 'singing' to Sam. Sam takes it quite literally, but Cas pushes Sam a little too far.


**ONESHOT **

**A/N: The song is 'Meeting in my bedroom' by Silk; if you wanna listen **

"Sam, I need to talk you in private." Cas said appearing in front of Sam, Dean nodded in Cas' direction and walked on in to the bathroom.

"Okay." Sam responded kinda confused, hoping the angel hadn't found out about his crush.

Cas started to remove his trench coat and he says to Sam, "You're everything that I've been searching for."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam said suddenly blushing.

Cas' voice deepens, "And there's no need for me to search no more."

He closes the distance and loosens his tie, slowly unbuttons his shirt.

Sam's face becomes a deeper shade of red as he thought, 'He may be an angel of the lord, but he has a body made for sinning.'

"Sam." Sam snaps out of his lustful thoughts about Cas and looks up at the angel only to see that he is now face to face with the angel and can feel the heat that is coming off him in waves strong enough to make Sam sweat.

Blue eyes captivate brown, and then close as Cas gently places his lips to Sam's putting one hand on his hip as well.

"I like having you around," Sam's says almost breathless as Cas lays kisses along his neck he opens his eyes for a second and notices the headphone in Cas' ear, he reaches out and follows the cord to the ipod in Cas' back pocket.

"So I have to put you down and—" Dean comes out of the bathroom and clears his throat,

"Should I leave the room for this?" Dean says as he looks on at the couple, they quickly breaking apart. Sam clears his throat and pretends to drop something and pick it up to hide the shame on his face, Cas slowly buttons his shirt, and picks his coat off the floor fixes the headphone in his ear, "I don't know Dean, are you into watching?", no shame is present on his face.

"Oh God no!" Dean walks towards the door, practically running. "Call me if you need me!" he says and slams the door behind him.

Sam looks at Cas, "Sooo…"

"There's a meeting in my bedroom-"

"Okay…"

" -please don't be late."

"Cas?"

He walks out of the door, Sam raises and eyebrow and is about to sit on the bed when, Cas comes back in, "and don't forget the wine."

"Wine?"

***$$SPN$$***

Later, much later, Dean's out with some young thing clinging to his arm and Sam, well…

***$$SPN$$***

Sam's standing outside of Cas' room (paid for by courtesy of Bank of Dean), wine bottle in hand, nerves on end. He knocks on the door once and Cas appears, "Sam, is something the matter?"

"I'm here for the..um…the meeting.." he laughs uneasily shaking the wine bottle in his face.

"What meeting?" he says giving Sam a cold stare.

"You…you told me there was a 'meeting' in your bedroom… remember this afternoon?"

Cas backs out of the doorway and Sam walks in her sets the wine bottle on the table nearest the door.

Cas walks to the nightstand beside the bed and turns on the radio,

'_There's a meeting in my bedroom__  
__So girl please don't be laaaate__  
__There's a meeting in my bedroom (bedroom,bedroom,bedroom,bedroom,bedroom,bedroom)__  
__So please don't make me waaaait__  
__There's a meeting in my__  
__There's a meeting in my bedroom'_

Cas turned to Sam "I've been listening to this all day."

That's when the wheel in Sam's head stop turning, "You mean you were just –"

"I was singing." Cas said taking off his coat this his unbuttoning his shirt.

"Singing? Singing! Cas—!"

Cas snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly de-clothed and thrown to the bed.

"I did call you in for a meeting, we have important matter that we must discussed."

Sam felt exposed lying there on the bed naked and Cas standing over him, but then Cas closed the distant between Sam and him and their bodies and lips.

Sam is taken by surprise and tries to break free but soon stops when he feels Cas' tongue against his, they fight for dominance over the kiss but Cas soon takes over. They break away from the kiss to catch their breath and not too soon were back at it. As the kiss intensified Cas rains kisses down Sam's collarbone to his hard nipples. He starts to suck on the sensitive area as Sam moves and moans under him. Cas grins as if he knew where Sam's spot was.  
Sam is barely able to say Cas' name through the moans and sighs as Cas starts to nibble on the area with a little more pressure.  
"Yes." He says as he circles Sam's right nipple, Sam arches his back at the change of the sensation,  
"St-st-st-op teasing! I'm so fucking close." he grunted.  
"Then I think I shall begin the preparation know."  
Cas gets up to leave the bed as Sam is on the bed in a daze, coming down from his temporary high  
When Cas returns to the bed, he brings back something behind his back.  
"Spread them." Cas demanded. Eager to be filled, Sam spread his legs as he waited.  
"Sam. Sam look at me." Cas said leaning over Sam running a hand up his leg.  
Sam looked up at his heavenly lover as he towered over him  
"Yes," Cas kissed his stomach,he moved lower.  
"I have something I want to tell you."  
"Anything what is it." Sam said breathe leaving him once again as Cas continued on lower, then he stopped, crawled on top of him, and sat on Sam with one arm still behind his back. A now waiting Sam, looks as Cas finally brings the one hand forward,

"Sam, we have to discuss these numbers. You're not bringing in enough cash to cover all the expenses."

"What!"

"I am merely stating the facts, with the price of gas and the cost of the hotel room added into the amount of fast food, bars and diners you and Dean eat at. You're barely making it."

"Cas!"

"I mean sure you have the credit card fraud, and—"

"CASTIEL!" Sam shouts and looks at Cas anger seeping into his features.

"Do I have to explain the pie chart?" Cas questions and point to it with a electric blue dildo.

Sam pushes Cas off him and finds his pants and slides them on angrily.

"Are you upset?" Cas says sitting nakedly cross legged on the floor still holding the charts and the toy.

"No, Cas, I'm just fine." He snatches his shirt off the table and rips it as he pushes his arms through. "I'm just fucking fine!" Sam pops the top off the wine and downs it until its half way empty.

"Shall I continue then, we have much more to go over." Cas says holding up yet another chart.

Sam glares at Cas wishes he could sear holes in the angel face, "Sam your eye is twitching. Do you do that often, do you take medication for that, perhaps I should figure that into medical expenses." Cas says as he put the dildo in his mouth to free up his hands to write down more numbers.

"Is it ok if I show you how much money you could make with this timeline?" Cas asks sliding the toy out of his mouth and using to point at the timeline.

Sam had had it, he threw the wine bottle to the floor and it broke, spilling wine on the charts scattered around the floor.

"You must becareful with—" Cas started but Sam snatched the chart out of his hand, "Damn these charts, and timelines and shit!" he ripped them up and threw down hastily, "Damn all this talking Cas! I WANT SEX! AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Sam gripped Cas' arm "GET UP!"

He threw him to the bed, and practically jumped outta his pants, " AND GIVE ME THE SEX—"

He jumped on top of Cas, "I CAME HERE FOR!"

"Sam wait! I—"

**Next door…**

Dean got up and shut the t.v off, and laid down under the covers, he shut his and sighed, finally able to rest. He snuggled even deeper under the cover and the not 10 minutes later he heard shouting, he ignored at first then it got louder, now he could make out the voices and when he did he just smiled and went to sleep.

The next morning when Sam came through the door, Dean looked up at him smiled, "How'd the meeting go?"

"He listened to my demands and followed through."

"So I heard." Dean said zipping his bag up.

"Huh?" Sam said looking confused.

"I heard your demands through the wall."

Dean walked out the door to the trunk off the Impala, and Cas leaning against the car, "Hey Cas." He smiles and the Cas says (Dean unaware of the headphones in his ear)

"I wanna take you to a gay bar."


End file.
